1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers and more particularly, it relates to a carrier pack having end panels extending from sloping side panels and being interlocked with cooperating slots formed in partition panels and the end panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,134,627; 2,141,399; 2,215,907; 2,217,028; 2,300,492; 2,453,908; 2,527,025; 2,701,661; 3,208,659.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a container like that of the present invention which provides end panels extending from sloping side panels and being interlocked with cooperating slots formed in partition panels and the end panels.